Glory
by wooniee
Summary: AU. Kid Flash and Robin were never part of Young Justice, they never had mentors, they were their own heroes. Partners in crime fighting. But what happens when suddenly their the ones needing to be saved? T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I'd entertain this idea thats been running through my head lately.**

**In this story I've brought Robin's age up so he and KF are the same age in this one.**

**If you couldn't tell already this is a AU-ish type thing. No Ocs though, I hate Ocs...Unless their small time, like old lady at the supermarket small time.**

**Oh and in case anyone is wondering I kind of got the title from HollyWood Undead's song Glory. I was just listening to it and thought why not?**

**Any who, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own YJ!**

Chapter one

"Dude that was so awesome, I wish I had a camera to take a picture of that guy's face! Priceless!" Wally West laughed loudly as he dangled his feet over the edge of the pier that he and his best friend sat on.

Said best friend, Robin was laughing along with Wally. His mop of raven hair was clinging limply to his head, soaked like the rest of him. "I thought he would have a heart attack when he ran his car into that fire hydrant." He laughed as he bit into the simple ham and turkey sandwich he had in his hands. He swallowed before continuing. "You really need to stop running into traffic." He added with a smirk as he took another bite.

Wally rolled his eyes as he downed yet another sandwich. "Its not my fault, that store clerk had a shotgun! I didn't have time to pick a direction so I just ran straight ahead!" He snapped back, even though there was no anger in his voice. "I told you we need to start scoping places out before we bust up in there and demand all their sandwiches."KF said as he waved his half eaten sandwich around like it was a gun.

"I did scope the place out, I told you five times that the guy kept a loaded gun behind the counter at all times, but did you listen? Nooo." Robin said dragging out the 'o' in no, he finished his meal and crumbled up the cheap plastic wrap it had been wrapped in.

"These people keep getting more and more prepared, maybe we should start charging people when we save their butts." He gave a small shrug. "Sorry mam, but in order to stop the severe bleeding of that wound on your side we're gonna need five hundred dollars, we can use one of the steaks we buy with the money to plug that bullet hole right up!" KF said using his deep voice as if impersonating a deep voiced superhero in one of the cartoons.

Robin elbowed him in the side and laughed at his bad impression. "Hey heroes gotta eat too, weather their in cahoots with the JL or not."

Wally stood up as he stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. Robin soon stood next to him. They looked out at the harbor before them, the moon's reflection on the water gave it a strange glow.

Kid Flash opened his mouth to speak but somewhere behind them someone screamed and a loud boom jolted the earth around them to life. Robin looked quickly to his partner in crime and justice, the other nodded at him and then zipped away to the scene.

Robin dashed after him, he didn't have any sort of power, so he had to stick with running. He spotted a fire escape crawling up a building near by. He took it as an opportunity to climb up to the roof and leap across several roofs. The roof top running also gave him a nice view of the disaster zone near them. Billowing smoke lifted up and pressed harshly against the dark night sky. Hiding the stars from view. He could hear people screaming, a alarm rang from a store, probably the one that possibly had a new hole in its side from the explosion. Robbers...

Robin came to a stop at the edge of a building that over looked the town square, where the explosion had come from. Guns, he saw several men with guns filing into and out of a building, a jewelry store, which was the source of the smoke. Robin hesitated on the ledge. Sure he and Wally might have been self proclaimed 'heroes' and they could kick a guys butt down the block and around the corner. But they didn't have all that fancy equipment like the JL and other heroes. The only protection KF had was a leather jacket, good for scratches from his numerous falls, but not against bullets. As for protecting their identities, no one really knew who exactly they were, but just in case Robin insisted they at least were some colored contacts or something. Wally had agreed with some complaints, he went with just a darker shade of green, Robin choose a rich cooper like color that hid his baby blues quiet well.

Below, he saw KF waiting behind a building, he must have been thinking the same thing that Robin had. Guns, it might have been best if they just sit this one out and wait for the cop-.

His line of thought was cut off by a blood curdling scream, his eyes darted to the robbers. They had dragged a woman, the clerk perhaps, out into the street, they had her on her knees looking away from them. One had his gun pointed at the back of her head. Robin's blue orbs widened at the sight. Guns or not, he couldn't just let some innocent person get killed.

Before he could think properly he leaped from the edge of the building. The building was only a two story so he was able to land in a roll and regain his footing rather quickly. The robbers then noticed him. "Hey! How about you pick on someone your own size!" He growled at them.

They pointed their guns at him and sneered. "Alright, fair enough. Your gonna regret what you said kid." One joked, but that smirk was soon wiped off his face when a near invisible blur zoomed in and knocked his gun out of his hand then whipped around to smack him in the back of the head, leaving him unconscious.

Wally smiled, "ha, who's regretting their words now?"

Hearing the commotion the other robbers came running from the shop they had recently robbed for all it was worth. Robin was already standing by the woman who hadn't moved. He helped her up quickly. "Hurry and get out of here, we'll take care of them." He gave her a small reassuring smile. The woman gave a nod then bolted from the scene.

Robin looked around him, he saw a broken piece of pipe laying close by in a pile of rubble, he quickly dug it out and gripped it in his leather gloved hands. The wind blew silently for a moment, as each of the robbers sized up the strange pare before them. By this time Robin's hair had dried some and was back to its normal messy ways, shifting which ever way it pleased. He wore his plain black cotton jacket and a white T-shirt, dark pants, converse. Him and KF weren't dressed that differently, KF having on a leather jacket, no gloves, red shirt, pants, converse. All in all, they didn't seem to be much of a threat.

"Lets take out the trash boys." A robber, the leader, said as he smirked and along with the rest of his goons charged the teenagers.

Robin moved first, He gripped the pipe in one hand and balled his free hand into a fist. He leaped into the air just as a robber came within perfect distance of him. He stepped harshly on the man's meaty shoulder, using him as a stepping stone. He propelled off him and soared through the air. He landed on the man behind him, as he landed he brought his fist down to connect with the right temple of the man.

As Robin took on the horde with a flying sort of move, KF charged in full speed. The man that had been used as a stepping stone was not to happy at Robin for that, so he quickly turned to the teen who was currently flipping and twirling out of the way of his friends gun fire. He aimed at the young boy, but just as he was about to pull the trigger the blur flashed up again and grabbed the barrel of the gun, pointing it to the sky so that it shot off into the air harmlessly. As the robber looked to meet the gaze of the blur he found a fist connecting with his face head on.

Robin smirked as he felled another foe, but his smirked was soon gone when a steel toed boot slammed into the side of his rib cage. He yelped in pain and dropped to one knee, grasping at his side with his open hand. Before he could collect himself the same boot kicked him in the side once again, this time clipping the hand that clutched the quickly bruising flesh.

Robin fell to the ground with the force of the blow, as soon as he was down and the pipe yanked from his grip he was surrounded, countless boots finding their home being continuously buried in his sensitive torso. He screamed loudly as they pounding him into the ground, he could feel his insides being pulverized into mush. "K-Kid!" He yelled out for help.

Wally had heard the numerous pained screams of his friend, but he wasn't going anywhere fast either. He had found himself flat on his back, a large foot pressing hard into his wind pipe. He had to get up to help Robin, they'd kill him. Heck if he didn't get up soon he himself would be killed!

What had they gotten themselves into?

**You Like?**

**Yes? No?**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Struggle Bus: Ah, I just noticed that as well, oh well I've managed to pull something out my butt on this problem, hopefully in the end it makes sense... ^-^;**

**SilverCandles: Thank you, well I've been really wanting something like this, so finally I was just like 'screw these people, I'm just gonna make my own!' I love this type of idea for a story! **

**I don't own YJ!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter two

"Artemis!" Robin hardly had time to comprehend the shout before something exploded on the ground close to where he was laying, getting the shit beaten out of him. A large net shot out of the what seemed to be no where, he acted fast. He managed to get into a crouching position, then he pushed himself up into a jump and landed with a back hand spring. He landed expertly on his feet. But soon found himself down on one knee again. Both arms wrapped tightly around his aching torso. He cringed at the pain that rolled over him.

He quickly looked at the men that had surrounded him previously. They were all now laying in a heap on the ground, a huge net slung over them, pinning them down.

As if a light bulb had gone off in his head his head whipped about to search out Kid Flash. When he looked at the spot where his friend had been pinned all he found was a man covered with yet another net. Wally, however, was no where in sight.

On high alert now, Robin quickly got to his feet. A single arm stayed wrapped around his abdomen area, while the other managed a fist.

"KF?" He called out wildly as he twisted out, feverishly looking for his friend. Wally was the only person he had left in this world, he couldn't loose him too.

"There is no need to worry, your friend is safe." A strange voice said from behind Robin.

He quickly turned to look at the strange sight before him. Four people stood just a few feet from him. A green girl, floating, yes floating, in mid air. A dark skinned boy with light hair and electric eyes. A blonde girl holding firmly onto a bow and arrow. Finally a large dark haired boy who had a face mixed with what seemed to be anger and confusion.

Robin tensed. "Where is he? What have you done with him?" He yelled at them. The dark skinned boy held up his hands slowly, as a sign that he meant no harm.

"He is not hurt, we have done nothing with him, he passed out, he is just over there, resting." The boy replied slowly.

Robin didn't trust them. He trusted no one except his friend, Wally.

"Bullshit!" He yelled at them, then he charged.

"We do not wish to hurt you, but if a fight is what you want...Then so be it, I shall meet you in battle." The boy said, he lowered his hands, and pulled out two strange objects, that looked to be handles. Then he pointed them at a nearby fire hydrant, water erupted from the structure and flowed into the handle's which soon formed into twin hammers.

Robin didn't slow, though he was surprised by this, he wasn't about to let his opponent get the upper hand. Without hesitation Robin propelled himself faster. The boy brought his hammer's out to the side and as Robin was in striking distance, swept them to the side quickly. But Robin had anticipated this, he expertly dropped his running stance and leaned back, sliding under the hammer's swing with a matrix type move. Before the other boy could recover from his missed swing, Robin pulled himself back up, then turned sharply on his heel, his fist clenched tightly as he slammed his gloved fist into the back of the boy's head.

The boy was caught off guard by the hit and was sent forward a small ways, but the impact wasn't enough to make him fall. In fact the hit seemed to do more damage to the slightly smaller boy then to himself.

Robin grimaced in pain, his hand felt like everyone bone in it had shattered, that kid had one thick skull. He shook his hand, as if trying to shake away the hurt. He was outmatched. He knew this, but he had to save his friend.

With that in mind he stepped toward the other once again, who still had his back to the thieving-hero. As Robin got into range, said boy suddenly whipped around, his hammers gliding out at his sides together, they whipped around and slammed into Robin's already injured rib cage. Robin let out a pained scream and fell to the ground.

He curled in on himself, gripping feebly at his side. Pain rolled over him, he squeezed his eyes shut, as if opening them would cause him more pain.

He felt the presence of someone at his side. "I told you to bring them in, not critically injure them and hold them prisoner." A deep voice boomed. This caused Robin to pry open one of his eyes, he looked up to find a dark figure leaning over him, a hand outstretched as if he was going to lay a hand on his shoulder. The young boy's eyes widened as he recognized the world famous hero- Batman.

The Batman's hand drew closer to him, Robin took this as a threatening gesture. "Stay away from me!" He yelled as he quickly swiped his leg out and aimed to kick the hand away, but he found his ankle in the vice grip of a very angry looking bat. His heart thudded in his chest. He was sure that he would die of a heart attack right on the spot.

"Sorry, we didn't know what to do, so we just tied up the other one, and this one, he thought we were just doing that...Taking them prisoner or something like that. So then he and Aqualad fought...He was actually pretty good, I've never seen anyone move with such grace and yet hold so much malice in their blows..." He couldn't see who said it, but the voice definitely belonged to a girl.

He stared up at the bat, but soon his stare turned back into a furious glare. "I said let me go!" He yelled at the dark knight once again. He squirmed about, kicking, punching, even snapping his teeth at Batman, trying to get free. The man didn't even seemed fazed. Then with one swift movement, the man's giant gloved hand reached out and grasped the youth's arm in his hand.

"If you don't stop acting like a child I'm going to sedate you..."That made Robin fall still. Did this guy really carry around sedatives? That was...Kind of creeper-ish if you asked him.

Batman took his stillness as a good sign. Then he slowly helped the young rouge to his feet. But as soon as the smaller was standing he grimaced and clutched at his side.

"Take them back to Mount Justice to receive medical treatment, Jon and Superman will be there waiting. I have to find Flash...Keep them at the mountain until I return with him, if they try to escape, then at least make sure you don't let the red head get away...Flash will be wanting to talk to him..."

With that the Batman stepped away from the wounded bird and climbed back into the bat-mobile, soon enough speeding off into the night.

The young team looked at each other, then to Robin. He didn't look like he could put up much of a fight in his current state, but were they ever wrong.

After a long time trying to first grab Robin then try to tie him up without getting bitten, they finally got him and his still unconscious friend onto the bio-ship. And eventually enough into the Mount Justice Med-bay.

"Ow...Batman wasn't kidding when he said this one bites..."Martian Manhunter said as he rubbed his hand, he looked at the young boy who was currently strapped down to a medical bed, his torso wrapped tightly in bandages.

"Your all lucky you aren't susceptible to earth born diseases, what if I've got rabies!" Artemis complained as she placed a band-aid on her hand. She glared over at the angry little bird.

"Che, don't be so ridiculous, I don't have rabies! I'm not some animal mind you!" Robin snapped back at her.

"It speaks! I was starting to think all you could do was curse and spit as us." She sneered.

"I simply choose not to talk to you, I don't know anyone who would willingly talk to their kidnappers. And I thought the Justice League was supposed to be good." He said, his fiery gaze landing on Superman, the figure head of the JL.

"We aren't kidnapping you, I'm sorry if it seems like we are. We simply needed to talk with your friend over there." He paused to point at the sleeping ginger. "We thought he might be more at ease with a friend near by."

Robin calmed slightly, seeing no real point in being angry anymore when he couldn't really do anything while strapped to a bed. He looked over at Wally.

Suddenly the ginger twitched, soon after groaning a bit, he slowly sat up, with the assistance of the oldest Martian in the room.

"Woah..."Wally said as he rubbed his head and looked around the room. Finally his eyes came to rest on Robin, who was oddly enough strapped to a bed. Wally couldn't help as he laughed at the sight.

"What are you laughing at?" Robin said, bristling once more. His friend slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Y-your seriously st-strapped to a bed?" The laughter was seeping into his words.

"Shut the hell up!" Robin growled as he turned his head away and silently sulked to himself.

"Well, I'm glad this one doesn't bite..."Artemis grumbled.

This statement only made the ginger laugh louder. "Dude...You bit them? Oh man...This is to much, I thought you were over your biting days..."He laughed once more. Robin meerly growled in response. After a long moment Wally finally managed to calm down.

"Well, now that you seem to be calmer, how about telling us your names?" The green girl floated over to Wally's bed side, sure that he wouldn't bite her like his friend had when she had approached him earlier.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours sweet heart." Wally said with droopy eyes.

The green girl giggled. "I'm M'gann, but you can call me Megan or by my superhero name Miss Martian. That Superman, over there is Superboy- or Conner. Then there's Artemis, Kaldur, or Aqualad. Finally my Uncle Jon or as you may already know him as Martian ManHunter." She said pointing to each person in the room introducing them.

"Megan, almost as cute as you." He said with a wink, this earned him another giggle, and a nasty glare from Artemis. "Well, I'm Wally! Or Kid Flash. Mr. Bites-a-lot over there is Robin." He said with a smile as he gestured to Robin.

"Robin? Just Robin?" Superman asked slowly.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Robin snapped back to life, angrier then ever.

"He's not a fan of his real name, sorry guys but I'm sworn to secrecy."Wally said with an innocent shrug.

Robin seemed to chill out, almost seeming relieved that Wally hadn't told them his real name. It wasn't like he had anything against it, it was just that it reminded him of the past, which was something he didn't like to think of. Plus it didn't help the nickname that came with the name Richard, when Wally found that out he had yet to let Robin live it down.

"Well then, Robin it is." Kaldur said with a small smile to the cooled teen. Robin didn't return the gesture of kindness, he simply looked over at a random spot on the floor.

"I see you've already made yourself acquainted..."The familiar dark voice of Batman filled the room, all heads turned to look at the tall figure, who was not alone to Wally's disliking.

Standing next to the dark man was a brightly colored hero, with a utter look of surprise on his face as he looked at Wally.

"Wally..."He said almost breathlessly.

"Uncle Barry..."Wally said, sounding none to pleased.

**:3 you like?**

**I know I like!**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It helps me keep going on with a story knowing people like it so much! :D**

**Tears of the Moon 17: Love your review. I didn't want to do another fanfic like a thousand others. Thus this was born!**

**Jayfeather63: I'm glad you like Robin. Yes well I hate how most people put him off as you said the mediator or the angsty little boy. I also don't like AU's where he has a totally different past, yet he acts exactly the same. I mean, your past is what makes you who you are, thats why I made him a bit snappy in this one, A: because he's so much livelier this way. And B: his past is a bit altered and it hasn't been the best and because of that he's learned to trust no one, and being nice gets you no where when people treat you like shit. In this story Wally is all Robin has left, and he isn't about to let him get taken away.**

**InvisibleNinja1234: I'm glad to see you so...Reactive? Hmmm...Excited? Oh well who cares! :3**

**I don't own YJ.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter three

"Uncle Barry..."Wally said, he was clearly displeased at seeing the older speedster. Who only seemed a bit surprised that he would ever possibly see his nephew again.

"W-Wally...Where have you been?" Barry asked as he stepped closer to the medical bed with his nephew sat. Megan retreated away to where the rest of the team had gathered at the back of the room, to watch the reuniting of the speedsters.

"Why would you care? Its not like you ever looked for me!"Wally suddenly yelled, hurt and pain that had built up in him over the years was finally over flowing.

"I did Wally!" Barry cut in, though his voice was raised he didn't sound angry. "I looked everywhere for you, I searched day and night, I ran around the world so many times I could name off every road in the history of the world!"

Wally snapped his head away from his Uncle, hiding his face from the others. He wouldn't let them see him cry, he wouldn't shame himself like that. "Apparently you didn't look everywhere, seeing as how I didn't even catch a glimpse of you over these years except on the freaking T.V!" His voice was starting to crack as he felt his eyes burning.

"Wally, please..."Barry said pleadingly as he took another step towards his nephew, he reached out a hand to place a gentle touch on the younger's shoulder, but his hand was violently slapped away before he could. Wally didn't even look up to face his uncle as he slapped the hand away.

"Face the facts already! You abandoned him! Left him to the wolves when he was at his worst, and now all these years later your still only hurting him!" Robin finally cut in, he knew Wally couldn't keep this up for much longer, he was slowly breaking.

The sudden yelling surprised Barry slightly, he turned to look at the youth strapped to the bed, Robin was struggling against his restraints. "And just who are you?" The crimson speedster asked.

"He's the only person who ever gave a damn about me!" Wally screamed at his Uncle, who then turned to find Kid Flash glaring at him with red eyes, as a small stream of tears rolled down his face.

"After that night, the night where I recreated your lab accident and gained powers just like yours...My parents, they found out, and they were so angry at me, they said I was so foolish to do something like that. I was so angry I ran, and who did I run to? You! The stupidest thing I ever did! You told me the exact same thing! That I was so stupid for doing something so dangerous!" He had to paused as a sob rolled over him, his voice dropped to a low gravel. "Why couldn't you see...That I just wanted to be like you?" He asked looking into the eyes of the man he had once looked up to.

Barry was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He remembered the night his nephew had come to him and told him what he had done and the power he had gained. He also remembered how angry he had been at Wally for doing it, in reality he was just worried about the 'what ifs'. But still, that didn't give him an excuse for some of the things he had said.

It was a silent few moments, that seemed to drag on into eternity, but finally it was Kid Flash who broke the silence once more.

"Can...Can we go now?" He asked, his eyes drifting along the floor.

Batman and Superman exchanged a glance, then the Bat looked to Barry, who still appeared to be rather distraught. The speedster didn't seem to have any objects, so Batman simply nodded.

Wally slowly stood off the bed. He still had on his cloths so he didn't have to go hunting, which was good, he didn't think he could take the silence anymore. He turned and walked over to Robin, who was currently pulling back on his shirt and jacket, Martian ManHunter had already released him from the bed's hold.

"Come on, lets get out of here..."Robin grumbled as he managed to find his feet, his ribcage still hurt, but the worst he had was simply a fracture. He would live.

As the two teens where escorted out by Red Tornado who had been standing in the door way for a long time, Wally glanced back over his shoulder at his Uncle. The Flash had his back to them, he didn't look like he was in the mood for saying goodbyes, but that was fine. Because neither was Wally.

Robin unlocked the door to the small one bedroom apartment that the two shared. It was a bit run down, and the rent was way overdue. But it was a place to call home.

As soon as they entered Wally made his way straight to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Robin sighed as he crashed down onto the couch that had a few rough patches in it where one of them had tried to patch the many holes. He guessed he could let Wally have the room that night, even though they usually alternated each night, and tonight was technically Robin's night, but he didn't want to tell his downed friend to get out.

The dark haired boy let out a frustrated sigh as he slammed the back of his head down into the arm of the couch, probably earning him another bump and bruise. He knew that lot was bad from the start, he should of tried harder to keep them away from him, but a guy could only take so much, he wasn't Superman.

Now because of them not only was Wally so down he'd probably go into one of those depressive states that would last for a week or longer, but now Robin was pretty sure one of them had tailed them home. Great, bye bye privacy, whats next? Bugs so they could listen in on their conversations about the hot chick Wally was _certain_ was hitting on him even though she was two blocks away and probably a man?

Yeah, they wouldn't hear anything very interesting.

Just then the door to the bedroom slowly opened, Robin sat up on the couch to look back at Wally. He moved his legs off the couch as the speedster came to join him there.

"Sorry..."The sad looking boy said slowly.

"For what?" He asked as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"For throwing you into my problems," Wally said as he looked up at his friend finally.

Robin was silent for a long moment, each moment that ticked by Wally grew more certain Robin would stand and walk out that door for good, not wanting to be part of Wally's problems. But to his immense surprise, Robin cracked a smile at him.

"Dude, really? Sure you've got a lot of problems that tend to suck people into them...But that doesn't mean I'm gonna go all lone wolf on your ass and just ditch. Thats not what friends do..."Robin paused for a moment as he adopted a serious look. "But I swear to whoever is up there, that is that freak dressed like a Bat slips me a roofie or something I'm going to murder you."

This earned him an almost relieved laugh from Wally. "Don't worry, last time I checked Bat's doesn't carry any date rape drugs, maybe some sedatives, but your drink is fine." He said with a small chuckle, Robin knew just how to cheer him up.

"Well now that your not playing the broody little boy, that means I can kick you out of the bedroom. Its my night anyway." Robin said as he stood up and started for the room. But just as he reached the door a blur zipped past him and slammed the door in his face.

"Oh, I'm so emotionally unstable! I don't think I can face the monster under the couch tonight, you better tough it out there tonight so I can be safe in here!" KF's voice said in a helpless like voice from the other side of the now locked and barricaded door.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Robin yelled as he banged on the door.

"Please mister! I'm so tormented by my past I can't stop the horrible images filling my brain, ooooohhh! I'm going to faint!" Kid Flash cried out in the ridiculous voice.

Robin continued to bang on the door screaming every curse word he had ever heard in his entire life. "I'm going to eat you in your sleep! No! I'm going to sneak up to you, tie you up, and chop you up into little pieces and for breakfast I'm going to have a steaming bowl of Wally West soup!"

"Sounds delicious, call me when its done. Night Night honey! "Wally's mocking voice came from the other side of the door.

"WALLY!"

**I thought I'd leave this chapter off on a lighter note, I didn't want everyone being all in a funk while waiting for the next chapter. I know that when I write or read a depressing chapter I get all down myself.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**SilverCandles: ah, I keep meaning to squeeze in why Wally is still called KF. But I keep forgetting it...First I have to create a scenario to where that question would aris. **

**Phoenix halfbreed: I'm glad you like them w**

**InvisibleNinja1234: Haha, thats really ironic because I'm currently eating some oreos :3**

**Dextra2: 1- I guess he went to bed after harassing Rob some more... 2-Theres no telling. 3-Trust issues? Psht, yeah right! -sarcasm.**

**ChiKa-RoXy: I'm glad its funny, I was worried everyone would be like: :( not funny I want someone to cry! Nao be-ouch!**

**If its not funny please no one be so angry about it T.T I'm so sensitive...Okay, so I'm not...But I can pretend! :D**

**Anyway, I don't own Young Justice and anything else thats cool in the world.**

**ENJOY :( Or Aunt Steve will get you!**

**:3**

Chapter four

"Hello? Rob? What are you staring at?" Kid Flash asked as he waved his hand before the slightly shorter boy. Robin still didn't even so much as blink his contact-lens covered eyes.

Kid sighed long and hard in frustration as he looked around them. Currently the two young heroes where standing on the roof of some fancy Gotham building. After spending a few more weeks at their old apartment while Rob recovered from his bruised ribs and such they had finally high tailed it out of there and moved on to a different city. They never stayed in one place for to long, because A: they had little to no money, so paying rent was out of the question so they would always end up having to skip town unless they wanted the non-existent rent beaten out of them. And B: because people might start noticing them stealing food and saving people all the time, might even start to recognize them if they stuck around long enough for someone to memorize their appearances.

So after leaving Happy Harbor they had returned to Gotham. Gotham was were it had all began...Well for Robin. Wally knew that much about him. But it wasn't were they had met, they had actually met each other on some highway near Metropolis. Both of them had been trying to catch a ride the rest of the way into the city, they had just sort of drifted together and started talking. And soon enough they were inseparable.

But besides that, he wasn't to sure what had Robin locked in such a stoney silence as they peered out over the busy night life of Gotham. He had heard enough stories to know that not to many good things had happened to Robin after his parents had died and he had run away from the orphanage and ended up fending for himself on the streets of Gotham. Of all the city's...Gotham was the worst for a kid to try and brave the world on his own in. Whatever child might have been left in Robin after witnessing his Parents deaths, he was sure that Gotham had killed it.

"Rob, we can't just stand around all night..."KF said slowly as he placed a hand on the dazed boy's shoulder.

Robin jumped a little at the contact, so dazed that it had startled him. "Huh? Oh yeah...Come on, we should check out Lesley Boulevard. All the shops make it a prime target for thieves." The boy said, a darker tone lining his voice as he turned and walked away from his friend, going to find a spot where he could jump across to another roof.

Wally shook his head. "Gotham, what a happy little city, Robin was right when he said rainbows shot out of everyone's ass and it rained lucky charms..." He chuckled to himself as he followed after his friend.

**Frank this stupid page break that never shows up!**

What were they doing in Gotham?

Batman nearly growled aloud when he saw them. If it wasn't for Barry he would have never put up with following them around like their nurse maid in the first place. And when they had up and disappeared from Happy Harbor a few days prior he had nearly jumped for joy. It was the perfect excuse to get Barry off his back about Wally and his angry little friend.

Seriously, why should he spend his superhero-ing time watching over some kids who seemed to only want to be left alone. Kids who obviously didn't want anything to do with the Justice League. Sure Kid Flash was Barry's nephew and all that, but if Barry was so worried about him why didn't he spy on them himself? Oh wait, thats right, he couldn't stay in one place to save his life. He'd blow his cover before he even had any.

Now that he had spotted the two in his city of all places, he knew he couldn't get away with not telling someone. Sure he might be the Batman, but there was still that little voice of goodness and sunshine in his head that would annoy the hell out of him if he kept his mouth shut about this to Barry.

So with much distaste he cranked up the bat-mobile and followed after the duo who were currently on the move once again.

**Frank had a dog named...Duck...and a fish named page break that never shows up.**

Robin stood close to Wally as they attempted to blend into the crowd that was flowing around them. Robin pulled the hood on his jacket up onto his head.

"Dude, you shouldn't do that, now we look like the criminals..."Wally said as he leaned to his friend and whispered, trying to avoid some of the strange looks they were gaining.

"If you stop acting like a retard then maybe they wouldn't stare at us. AND FOR GOD'S SAKE PUT DOWN THE GOLF CLUB!" Robin yelled as he snatched the Gold club the KF had had gripped firmly in his hands hoisted up to his shoulder in a ready to swing kind of position.

"Dumbass." Robin growled as he stuffed the club into a nearby trash can.

"No need to be so mean about it. I just didn't want anyone feeling up on my little birdy! Its so crowded anyone could cop a feel and get away with it." Wally said innocently as he slung a arm over the shorter and leaned in, his lips all puckered up like he was going to place a giant kiss on Robin's cheek.

Robin growled and smashed his hand into Wally's face, pushing him off of him and causing him to fall.

"I'm only trying to protect your innocence!" Wally cried as he got back to his feet and followed after Robin quickly. He smiled a smile that made his eye light up, ever since the JL incident Wally had just left out his dark contact-lenses, feeling there was no point in it. So now his eyes were greener then ever.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Tch, your such a weirdo...I swear one day your going to grow a mustache and troll around town in a rusty old van with 'free candy' written on the side of it..."

"I prefer nuts, yeah, free nuts." Wally said, he hadn't even realized that he had set himself up for the crazed laughter that erupted from Robin. "What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"F-free nuts, dude...Think about it!"Robin said his laughter almost uncontrollable.

Within the next few moments Wally turned a million different shades of red. "N-No! Thats not what I meant!"

"Of course it wasn't."Robin said sarcastically.

"Robin..."Wally groaned loudly as he slapped a hand over his face. Tonight wasn't going to end well for him, he could feel it.

The boys had kept walking for what felt like a forever, and eventually they had found themselves in a more ghostly part of Gotham. There was only the occasional drunk or hooded figure roaming the streets there, but nothing to incriminating.

"Hey Rob, look over there." Wally whispered as he elbowed is friend in the side.

Robin looked over to where Wally was now pointing. The speedster was pointing into a dark alley way. At first Robin didn't know what exactly he was supposed to be looking at in the alley but then he saw it, something was moving deep within its shadows.

"We might as well check it out..."Wally said with a small shrug as he started across the street, Robin following him.

Robin seemed reluctant though. "Maybe we shouldn't...What if theres like a pack of rapists in there waiting to prey on the souls of young boys?" He asked, glancing around.

Wally chuckled at this. "The mighty Robin is frightened? Why in the world are you afraid of a pack of rapists? Feeling girly tonight?" He teased as he wiggled his eye brows and poked his friend in the side. They soon entered the darkness of the alley.

"No, its not that...Its just that this is Batman's city..."Robin said hesitantly.

"And Batman's the leader of a pack of rapists who like to lay in wait and prey on the souls of young boys?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know for sure, but he gives off that sort of vibe..."Robin glanced around the near pitch black alley way, he was growing nervous of its dark shadows.

"And why would that be?" A dark and booming voice rang out behind Robin, followed by a large glove clad hand that came to clamp down on his shoulder.

With out so much as a moment to allow the figure or KF to react Robin screamed bloody murder. "RAPE! ITS BATMAN! HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!" He screamed as he grasped the hand on his shoulder and in one swift move twisted it away and around to cause the dark figure great discomfort.

As soon as Robin was free from the grasp he whipped around and ran faster then Kid Flash could ever hope to run out of the alley way.

Batman gripped at his hand, cursing lightly. "What the hell have you been feeding that kid?" He snapped at the remaining Speedster, who just stood there, shocked out of his mind.

Wally's mind slowly picked up the pieces and clicked them into place as he saw Batman standing before him. He started to back away a bit. "Uh...Say, are you alone?"

Batman raised a brow at this. "You honestly believe I lead a pack of rapist who lay in wait to prey on the souls of young boys?"

"If I say yes will I get raped?"

"Only if you don't tell me why you and Robin are in Gotham."Batman's voice was so deadly calm it was hard to tell if he was joking.

He was joking? Right?

**Blark Blark Blark.**

**I'm all sick, so not feeling the aster. You'll have to forgive if my updates get a bit slow until I kick this bug.**

**I thought I'd laugh a little and possibly make a inside joke for all you Batman lovers on the enet. Yay for Rapist Bats! No... He wouldn't rape anyone...I don't think...Well maybe if they didn't give him information he wanted...You better start talking Wally.**

**I kind of placed a bit of me in Robin this time. I always think of 'what if theres a pack of rapists' whenever I go into a shady part of town. :P My friends say I'm ridiculous, but one day they shall thank me for my paranoia of a pack of rapists lead possibly by Batman...then again if it was Batman who was doing the raping then I guess I couldn't call it rape. Who would resist that? Not me!**

**Okay, okay, I'll stop babbling in my cough-syrup-uped stupor.**

**Review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiii guys! For those of you who read my other story know by now that the reason I was gone for so long was because my laptop charger cord broke so its been dead and unusable. For those who didn't know that... Now you do :3**

**Kyer: Ah well the problem is that I always forget to go into the editor before posting the chapter and fixing the breaks. So now I've just started to use bold words, even though to me they look so tacky. .**

**ah, thats my grandmother talkin' right there. **

**InvisibleNinja1234: ahahaha, I had no idea about that :D thats just great...I put it in there because every time I think of rape I always imagine some creepy guy grabbing the girl/boy's shoulder and trapping them.**

**Students of the Arts: :3 why thank you very much.**

**Dextra2: Nah not a vampire, just the leader of a rape gang. ^-^**

**ChiKa-RoXy: ;3 I think I love you.**

**LaughforLife: This is what happened to Robin -v please read below for answer. Yay for Alphonse! Right or left mind who gives a flip? They are both awesome sauce providers! :3**

**I don't own YJ.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter five

Robin huffed and panted, trying to catch his breath.

Damn, how far had he run. That Bat character had really scared the living clay out of him he didn't know what to do except run, and fast. He was almost certain he could put Wally to shame with the way he ran.

After another long moment of being bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, he straightened up and took in his surroundings. He had run farther then he had intended to. He actually had no idea where he was after thinking about it for a moment. Sure he knew Gotham like anyone who had lived there their entire life, but he honestly was at a loss when faced with his surroundings, nothing looked familiar to him.

He was standing on a long hollow looking street, lined with beat up looking houses, the lights where all off, no one roamed the streets. It was pretty late, middle of the night late in fact. He sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand through his hair before plopping down on the edge of the sidewalk. He hung his head between his knees and locked his fingers together on top of his head. He closed his eyes tightly.

He really had no idea what he was going to do now. Sure he could climb up to a higher place and figure out his exact location, but he was just to tired to do all that, the run had drained what little energy he had had left in him. He was starting to feel drowsy.

For a while he stayed like that, almost falling asleep right there. But suddenly something woke him from his trance of almost sleep. It didn't just wake him either, it sent shivers running up and down his spine.

Not to far away from him, he could hear laughter. But not just any laughter he recognized the thick tones of the voice that was laughing, which belonged to one man only.

Tony Zucco.

**WHATTIMEISITINTEROGATIONTIME**

"Ahahaha...Your so funny Batman..."Wally gave off a nervous laugh to the Dark Knight's response, which only gained him a bat-glare. Seeing the situation actually being taken seriously by the older the speedster shut his mouth and resorted to coughing up what the man wanted to know.

"Me and Rob are here because its another peg on the map." Wally said looking to the ground.

"Whats that supposed to mean exactly?" Batman raised a eyebrow beneath his cowl.

"Uh, well you see, we never stay in one place for to long, we move around from city to city. Gotham was simply the next place to go to, seeing as how we hadn't been here in a while..." KidFlash scratched at the back of his head and slowly looked to the Caped Crusader.

Batman was silent for a long moment, which scared Wally a bit, he was almost expecting the man to attack him and rape him...No, that was wrong, Robin was crazy everyone with a brain knew that. Batman was Gotham's savior, not its maniacal rape gang leader.

"Interesting, smart, you two have obviously been doing this for a long time...Seeing as how when you left Happy Harbor you slipped off my radar completely and if I hadn't spotted you two earlier you would have possibly gone unnoticed...Though I doubt you would have been unnoticed for long..."Batman finally said, his glare never lifting. If one guy knew how to stalk an entire city all in one night, it was Batman. Nothing happened in Gotham that he didn't know about.

"Uh, so seeing as how I answered you question can I go find Robin now? We should probably get going..." Wally said as he started to step away from the Bat and towards the exit, scooting along the wall that the Batman had backed him up against.

Just as Wally was about to be clear of the man a large arm swing out in his way and a firm fist planted itself in the wall right in front of Wally's face, blocking his path. The ginger looked up at Batman, expecting some creepy rapist smile, but instead meeting the glare again.

"Its late, and Gotham is far more dangerous then you could ever understand. It would be safest if you came along with me to find Robin. Then we can talk about where you two will be going..." Wally didn't object to that, sure it would be uncomfortable hanging around the Bat, but whatever made the guy's rainbow shine brighter was a good thing. So Wally nodded and followed the man to the Bat-mobile.

**BANGYOURDEAD**

Batman and Wally drove silently through the Gotham streets, they were able to track Robin thanks to the Bat's star helper, a German Shepard with a killer nose. His name was Ace, or something like that, Wally had barely heard the growled order from Batman to the dog to track the other boy. Robins scent had managed to cling to Batman's glove from the contact earlier. It wasn't long for them to roll up on a distressing scene.

As soon as the car stopped Wally jumped from the car and raced into the scene.

Before him in the ghostly Gotham street, he saw a man laying on his side, clutching at his bloodied face. He looked like he had been beaten nearly to death. There where signs of a struggle between the man and someone else dragging out on the open street and side walk. Blood speckled the ground every few steps that Wally took. By the look of the trail not all of it belonged to the bloodied man on the ground.

As Batman instructed Ace to another task of seeing if any of the blood smelled like it belonged to Robin or not, Wally approached the downed man.

As soon as he got to the man he got on his knees beside the guy, and slowly as to not cause the man any discomfort he rolled him over so that he could see his face, or what was left of it. Wally had to rip the man's hands away from his face. What he saw made him frown.

At first he didn't recognize the man, his face was covered in blood and torn flesh, it looked as though some rabid animal had tried to rip apart his face. But through all the mess he caught glimpses of the man that was left after the vicious attack. The sight of the man brought pour disgust raging through his boiling blood.

"You...You son of a bitch." As Wally said this, Batman had joined him. Hearing the last bit of the sentence.

"You know him?" Batman asked curiously as he looked at the man, trying to recognize the horribly disfigured face.

"You son of a bitch, you just can't die can you?" Wally ignored Batman.

In response the man formed what looked like a smile and made a gurgling sound like laughter. Wally's face twisted up into rage as he lifted his fist to rain a blow down on the bloody mess before him. But just as he was about to give the bastard what he deserved a larger, much more powerful fist clamped over his raised hand and stopped him. Wally whipped his head around to look at Batman, with not an ounce of fear this time.

"Don't you know who he is? Tony Zucco! Scum like him don't deserve to live." Wally looked back to the still laughing mess.

Zucco, that name, it rang bells inside of Batman's head. The man was the prime suspect in the murder of the Grayson couple which left their only child orphaned. The police took the man into custody, but didn't have enough to pin the murder on him, the jury found him not guilty and he got away scot free. Batman had kept tabs on the man for a while, but soon his name fell to the bottom of the surveillance list what with all the lunatics running rampant in the streets of Gotham. But why would Wallace West have such a deep hatred for a man who had remained docile for the most part for years now?

"You killed them and got away with it...You killed his parents and sent him to a living hell where no one ever cared for him! You ruined his life! You stole his childhood! Because of you he can't live a day without thinking that it was all his fault! Everyday of his life he blames himself for what you did! YOU!" Wally was screaming at the man now. The man had fallen silent now. Wally's hands twisted up in the front of Tony's bloodied shirt. Angry and hurtful tears welled up in Wally's eyes.

A hand came to rest on Wally's shoulder. Wally dropped his grip on the man and stood above the man now. He spit at the man.

"I'm not going to stoop to your level. Your going to rot in the deepest pits Hell has to offer for what you've done..." With that Wally allowed Batman's hand on the shoulder to guide him away from the man. Wally went over to the Bat-mobile and slid down against it, sitting there, his head hung. Batman could be distantly heard talking into his communicator, ordering for a ambulance and a leaguer or two to be sent in also requesting the Young Justice team for a search and rescue for Robin who was still no where to be found at the scene.

Wally could only allow his emotions to churn around inside of him till they were swallowed up by a darkness that grew at his very core. He could only pray that whatever Robin was going through at that moment, where ever he was in the world, that he wasn't alone, no one deserved to feel the pain that boy felt all alone with no one there to help him crawl out of the hole he had dug himself into.

And with that the rain began to pour down, as if the heavens themselves were crying the tears that Robin had hidden from Wally for so long.

**Ah sad...This is what you get for me listening to Because of You by Kelly C. **

**I love that song. Its been stuck in my head all day. **

**Oh well, I've been wanting to delv a bit deeper into Robin's emotional turmoil for a while now. **

**Oh and spoiler alert! Be prepared for the first appearance of DaddyBats in this AU's history! I can't live without my DaddyBats moments. They bring joy to my life T-T and tears of awesome crackers...They go great with some soup... T-T so salty good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello world! Ugh, I've been having some trouble writing this, writers block I suppose.**

**Tears of the Moon 17: No one deserves to hurt, especially a great kid like Robin. :3 But I've set Batman to the task of making the hurt go away, and we all know Batman never fails.**

**Zomnom: Hey man, you gots the cash? I need the money man, I got my own habits to feed -twitch-**

**InvisibleNinja1234: No judgment here, just a beg for food, I'm hungry...**

**ChiKa-RoXy: Well the man isn't exactly all there if you catch my drift, I think I'd be a little insane if I saw my parents die...Then randomly decided to dress up as a bat and proceed to kick major tooshie including Superman's butt. **

**Dextra2: Ah...Hm, he was out of town? Working on that little detail. **

**Flying Jay: Ah my friend we have the same dilemma. I'm madly in love with a fictional character -cough-Robin-cough- and yet I know I can never have him...Yet every time YJ comes on I sit on my bed and continuously reply to his every comment with some slutty sounding comment. That boy can hack my motion censors whenever he wishes ;)**

**And this is why everyone at school thinks I'm a weirdo...**

**Don't own YJ, if I did Robin would be hacking a different type of motion censor...I'm such a creeper...**

**Enjoy your meal of Robin turmoil, with a cup of DaddyBats on the side. Whats that? You want a tall glass of Wally West? I can do that too. ;3**

Chapter six

"Why are we even searching for this kid?" Superboy growled as he walked alongside Kaldur.

The team had been called in on a search and possible rescue mission, they hadn't been to informed on the situation or exactly who they were searching for. That is until they arrived at the scene. When they arrived there was a mess of blood on the ground, Wally aka Kid Flash sitting against the Bat-mobile looking like a kicked child. Then there was Batman who was talking to a withered looking man, they heard Batman call him Gordon several times, The Bat-hound wasn't to far off, sitting in the street absently sniffing at a spot on the ground. They had been filled in on what had happened...Well not entirely.

From what Superboy had been told by Batman, Robin had been no where in sight when he and KF rolled up on the scene, in fact as a almost after thought Batman had added that the place had been completely deserted. Not a soul in sight. But from the snip-its of conversation he could hear from Batman and Gordon he knew well that some other man had been there. He just didn't catch the man's name, but they were discussing what exactly to to with the man.

"We are looking for Robin because he has been lost, he might be hurt. By what Batman said a bit of the blood had belonged to the boy..."Kaldur paused a moment. "Besides it is the right thing to do. No matter who is in danger we must save them, that is what it means to be a hero."

Superboy huffed out a sigh. "Why couldn't that dog just track him down right then and there?"

"I do not know. I asked Batman a similar question and he told me that we should not rely on a limited source for all the answers. He does not wish for us to grow dependent on the dog, to learn how to find something or someone on our own. Plus he mentioned how the rain had washed away the scent trail so the dog would be of no use to us..." Replied the Atlantian as he peered down the vacant street they had been walking along. The pouring rain had made it a bit hard to see, but they were managing. He worried for M'gann though. The martian had volunteered to take the bio-ship, along with Artemis out and see what they could find from the sky. Kaldur was not sure if the heavy rain would affect the Bio-ship.

"Tch, stupid weather... "Superboy grumbled as he clenched and unclenched his fists, he was a bit peeved at the moment. A: because he was out in the middle of bad weather. And B: he was looking for some kid who had bitten him and called him every name in the book. He was not a happy camper at this point.

"Yes well, all we can do about it now is locate Robin quickly. Which we might do seeing as how Batman decided to join us in our search."

"What about that other guy, Wally?"

"I'm not certain on his status, I believe Flash showed up and was speaking to him privately when we left. Either way it is not our concern." Kal finished the conversation there, he didn't want to have a even angrier Superboy on his hands. Though the clone had become a bit more docile since the league had broken him out of Cadmus after discovering secret projects going on (thanks to Batman finally looking in on the strange goings ons there at the lab). But still, Superboy had a temper that didn't take much bending to break.

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

Batman zoomed through the streets. Even though it didn't look like he was doing much 'looking' he was actually looking in every crevice of the city for the lost boy. He was upset though, and add that up with heavy rain and it makes for a bad chance of actually finding Robin.

Batman wasn't sad upset. No, he was angry, angry at himself. He remembered Tony Zucco, and by what he had heard Wally say he had placed the pieces all together. Robin was really Richard Grayson, the last Flying Grayson. Batman recalled the night of the Grayson accident very clearly.

He had been Bruce Wayne at that time, he was been out of the city on a business trip to Metropolis. He had seen the story on the news. When he had seen the footage of a small boy weeping as he was lead away by one of the police men who were trying to clear the scene he had felt something tug at his heart. For a while there he had wanted to do something for the boy, but something had stopped him. At the time he had actually felt fear at the thought of facing the child.

If he had brought Richard into his life he would have had to help the child face the terrible memory of his parents death, but that would also mean that Bruce would have to face his own horrid past. And at that time he didn't feel he could. Besides he was not father material, he wouldn't have been able to be there for Richard, he would have been floating between work and being Batman, no time for a child to look after in the middle. He thought it would be best if the kid went to an orphanage and was eventually adopted. But now all these years later he could see that he was wrong.

Now as Batman drove through the streets searching for Robin he couldn't help but feel guilty for the unimaginable pain that Richard must have been going through at that moment.

**I'**

Robin simply could not run anymore. He was shivering way to much to even stand. His brain was rattling inside his head, he couldn't think straight because of that and all the words and images that ran through his mind.

He didn't know where he was again, lost again, but at least no one else knew where he was.

Robin all but collapsed against the side of a weakly lit lamp post. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face. He hardly even heard the patter of the rain, or feel the cold chill that raked over him causing him to shiver. But his body shook from more then just the cold. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't help it. So many memories kept piling up in his mind.

He'd almost done it. He'd almost killed Tony Zucco. So many times had he played out some sick murder scene in his mind involving him holding a knife to the man who took everything from him.

A sob broke from his pale lips and he seemed to curl in on himself even more.

He was in pain. But not a pain that could be numbed with medication, a pain to great for even a mother's kiss to wash away. This pain was deep and could only be seen when it broke the very person who had tried to keep it locked away for years. Someone who didn't want anyone else to have to carry the burden that he had become. To have to lean on someone who was not strong enough to carry the weight of two people.

That was why now, after everything, Robin was collapsing under the weight he had created for himself. He'd let everything build up into one giant disaster waiting to happen.

A part of him felt like if he had just killed the man when he had had the chance that he wouldn't be feeling this way. Feeling so...Empty.

But then there was the better part of him that had won out. He couldn't explain why, but he hadn't been able to kill that man. Something inside of himself wanted to scream out at him that he didn't kill Tony because he was better then that murder. But yet, that thought seemed to just echo throughout his mind until it landed on deaf ears.

Through all his sobbing and the heavy rain, Robin didn't hear the car coming to a stop just a bit away from him. Nor did he notice someone walking up to him. He only noticed someone there when he didn't feel the bite of the rain, as if someone was shielding him from the weather.

He slowly lifted his head, and through his blurry burning eyes he saw the familiar dark and yet somehow comforting shape of a man with a long dark cape. Batman.

"Richard..."For once Batman's voice was not dark or imposing. It was almost a whisper, filled with concern and sorrow. Understanding.

For some reason the sound of his own name made him start crying again. Robin felt like such an idiot. He hated himself for playing out the angsty little boy and crying like a girl in front of Robin. He felt so weak.

"Just go away Batman. I don't want you to see me, heh, you probably already think I'm some weak cry baby..."Robin looked down again. Batman shifted a bit and caused the rain to fall back down on the boy on the ground.

"You are not weak or a cry baby, let people think what they want of you. But out of everyone in this world, you are the only one that truly deserves to have a weak moment, to be able to cry. For once in your life let it out, stop playing the little soldier and except the fact that you are hurting." Batman's voice was stern and strong, yet it still held that caring sound.

Robin looked up at the man again, Batman had a hand outstretched towards him, as to help him to his feet. No one had ever told him anything like that, he had always heard people yell at him to suck it up. Or to stop being a cry baby, or whining and how people out in the world had it much worse then him somewhere else. But they didn't understand how much hurt one could feel when they lost someone as dear as a parent, not just that but having to watch as they were ripped away from them. Batman understood how he felt, and Robin knew that.

Suddenly it seemed like there was a new light in his life. Wally had been his only light for so long, but he'd never truly known the same pain, he couldn't connect. But Batman...He was on the same level. And now that Robin knew that, he saw the man in a new set of mind. He wasn't scary or deadly, or creepy, he was a man in a mask with scars just like Robin's.

The last tear fell free of Robin's face, and no more followed. After a moment of hesitation he reached up and took hold of Batman's hand.

**HE'SGOTTABESTRONGHE'SGOTTABEFASTHE'SGOTTABELARGERTHENLIFE**

"I found Robin."

**Yeah...No tall glass of Wally for you this chapter! But no worries! Next chapter I'll be focusing on the 'Flash showed up and was speaking to him privately' part so lots of Wally and some more mushy Robin for you! **

**...Okay probably not...I can't keep my characters all sad and angsty forever! I'm planning on adding some more biting...Haha, I love it when Robin bites people it just seems to make his day. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! I believe I'm over my writers block for now, and I'm supper excited to get this chapter written and out to my loving fans! Ahahahahahahaha! Why am I laughing? I don't know!**

**celestialstarynight: Oh so someone did notice. Well I just use lines from songs that I listen to when writing that specific part of the fic. So whatever song is on when I'm line breaking then by god it will have a lyric line/break line! **

**Dextra2: So pushy .**

**ChiKa-RoXy: haha, I have to admit when I was writing it I was thinking to myself: If these people are anything like me they are sooo going to think dirty about this line...But oh well!**

**Zomnom: Speaking of Bruce's bank account. So this morning I was watching Batman and Superman: Apocalypse. And Bats and Superman and Cara were all in the Bat-cave, my sister was sitting next to me. And then I said it... "Wow, Batman's rich, look at all the cool stuff he's got!" Then I had to face palm myself. I'm the freaking Batman expert in my house! Ah...Blonde moments, and I'm not even a blonde!**

**ShadeTail43: Well I wanted to address Robin's early accusations against Batman about him being the leader of a rape gang. w**

**I don't own YJ! How many times do I have to say it? Jeez!**

**Any way...ENJOY! Or Robin will bite you...The bad way bite you, not the good way, no loves for you ChiKa!...Okay maybe a little...**

Chapter seven

Wally stared at the ground. He didn't want to be here right now. He had more important things to do, like find Robin, make sure he was okay. But instead he found himself face to face with his Uncle once again.

They hadn't left the scene of the incident, but Wally was now standing, facing the brightly clad hero. He cursed Batman for disappearing down the street in the bat-mobile and leaving him alone with the man who he had once looked up to...The man who he still wanted to look up to.

"Wally-"

"No! I don't want to talk to you! You abandoned me! Why should I-" Wally had cut off his Uncle only to be cut off by the man himself.

"Just let me talk! Wally just let me explain! God kid do you want to go on living your life thinking that I hate you? That everyone hates your guts because you wanted to be like your hero?" Flash didn't like yelling, especially at Wally, but by God he was going to say what he had to say. At least what he had said had shut Wally up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I made you think I hated you, or I abandoned you. I was afraid Wally! I was afraid for you, I was worried about you, you could have died. That is the last thing I would ever want to hear, is that you died trying to be like me. I was the super hero in the family, it was my job to protect you. But I couldn't even do that!" Barry didn't sound angry, just hurt. Wally felt bad for yelling at the man now.

"Uncle Barry..." Wally whispered, but Flash hadn't heard it as he continued to talk.

"I didn't hate you kid, I could never hate you. No matter what you do, I'll never hate you. But if yo-" Barry's words caught in his throat as his nephew came bolting forward and wrapped his arms around the man's torso. Hugging him tightly. Barry was so surprised he couldn't really respond.

"Just shut up Uncle Barry." Wally lifted his head and smiled up at his Uncle. Who in turn set himself into motion once more. He smiled and embraced Wally as well.

****

"I found Robin"

"Well its about damn time!" Superboy responded into the com as he lowered the old man back to the ground. He unfisted his hand from the man's shirt. He smiled at the elderly man, who looked like he had just died and gone to hell.

"I am sorry for my friends angry response. He does not wish to visit the zoo's new monkey exhibit..."Kaldur apologized as he gave the man his flier back. The old man looked at the flier then the two young boys, then he turned and walked away, no questions asked. He knew it was stupid to try handing out fliers at such a late hour. Screw the raise.

"I hate monkeys..." Superboy scowled as he and Aqualad turned and headed off through the rain once more. "Are we meeting up with you?" Superboy asked as he pressed the com button connected to Batman.

"M'gann and Artemis will pick you and the speedsters up, then we will all meet back up at Mount. Justice." Batman announced.

Superboy almost nodded to himself. "Okay." He said and cut the link.

**INEEDALITTLEMORETHUNDER**

"IF YOU DON'T STOP TOUCHING ME I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BITE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

That made the newly arriving teens plus one adult pause at the entrance to the mountain. Flash raised a brow at Wally. That had definitely been Robin yelling.

"Robin was right...Batman is the leader of a pack of rapist who lay in wait to pray on the souls of young boys..." Wally said as they started making their way to the medical wing of the mountain, were the yelling was coming from.

"Batman's a what?" M'gann asked as she stared wide eyed at Wally.

"Never mind..."Wally dismissed the subject before he had to rewind on the whole inside joke thing he and Rob seemed to have started about Batman.

As they entered the medical wing all except Wally were surprised by the sight they were met with.

Robin and Batman were standing toe to toe, glare matched for glare, both looked ready to kill anything that moved. In one hand Batman held a syringe, in the other he held a bat-a-rang. Robin on the other hand was armed with a bed pan and a nasty set of teeth that everyone in the room was far to familiar with.

"Robin, I told you already that if you bite me I'm going to sedate you. Put the bed pan down or I'm going to sedate you with my bat-a-rang instead."Batman warned.

"You'll never take me alive!" Robin growled back.

"Who said I was giving you the option of being taken alive?" That shut Robin up.

Slowly Robin set down his blunt force object and relaxed his stance a bit, as did Batman, who in turn put away his bat-a-rang.

"I won't bite anyone so long as you don't sedate me, by bat-a-rang or needle." Robin said.

To this Batman nodded in agreement and set the syringe back down on the counter.

"You bit Batman?" Flash asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, what of it?" Robin snapped.

"Dude you can't do that!" Wally blurted as he stepped toward his friend.

"Why not?" Robin asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because I'm the goddamn Batman."

All eyes flipped to Batman who was standing over the medical counter fiddling with something. At the awkward silence that had filled the room he turned to face them.

"At least...Thats what everyone usually says in a situation like this." He said then turned back around to finish whatever he had been working on.

**ALITTLEMORELIGHTNING**

"Ugh, so yeah, you can stay in here Robin, and Wally your room is just next door...I hope its okay for however long you two are going to be staying here at the mountain." M'gann said a bit awkwardly as she opened the door to Robin's temporary room. It was a small room, plain, simple, but it was comfortable.

To Robin it looked like heaven, not having to take turns sleeping on a bed that smelled like alcohol was a dream to him. As if to express this feeling that he and Wally seemed to share both boys burst into Robin's room and flung themselves down of the bed.

"It smells like a washing machine!" Robin said as he laid face down into a pillow and inhaled deeply. Like a cat to cat nip.

"AND ITS FREE!"Wally said as he rolled around on the bed, ruffling the sheets.

Robin leaned up to see Wally messing up his bed, he kicked the ginger in the side. "Hey! Go mess up your own bed!" He growled.

As the two boys began to fight amongst themselves and Robin eventually winning thanks to him biting Wally, the teens of Young Justice entered the room as well. They were all a bit amazed at how happy the two seemed to be to just sit on a bed that smelled like laundry and was free.

"You two are not used to sleepy on a bed?" Artemis asked the obvious question floating between them all.

Robin looked at them for a moment, settling from his victory high. "Huh? Oh no, not really. When there was a bed it usually was pretty old and smelly, and we took turns sleeping on it seeing as how two teenage boys sleeping in the same bed would be weird. But also the fact that Wally kicks like a kangaroo in his sleep."

"Well at least I don't sleep with a freaking chef's knife under my pillow!" Wally yelled back as he recovered from being kicked and bitten.

"You know I have a recurring nightmare were a creeper tries to rape me while I'm sleeping! I have that dream at least once a month! Its a sign!" Robin yelled back.

"No man, It's a fetish! You wanna get raped don't you, you sadist!"

"It's not a fetish and I'm not a sadist!"

"Tell it to the bite marks you kinky little demon child!"

"I'm not a kinky little demon child!"

"I think its time for us to go..."Kaldur said as he and the others began to leave the bickering pair.

"Goodnight guys." M'gann said sweetly as she shut the door. Good thing too, as soon as the door closed she heard something being smashed against the wall, bad idea to put lamps in there...They seemed to be being used as throwing objects more so then for extra lighting.

M'gann silently hoped that the two would stick around a bit longer. Having them around the mountain would definitely give the place a bit more light.

**:3 Hopefully a happy ending after all that sad stuffs. I like making people laugh more so then cry. ****The reviews are always funnier when your laughing and trying to review at the same time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! :3**

**Zomnom: I hope I don't let you down...Phew, pressure. STOP PRESSURING ME! I'LL DO IT WHEN I'M READY BOBBY! ^-^ **

**LadyDragonfly123: Haha, yeah I always found that a little weird, I mean, I know that was the 1940's when Robin first appeared and all...But seriously even back then someone had to be like 'why the hell is that little boy wearing no pants and flying around with a older man?'**

**BloodMoon93: I bet Wally loves it. If anyone's the kinky little demon child I bet you ten bucks its Wally, all that evil hidden behind that grin...He's way to lovable to be normal... **

**HonourProject: Yup! I couldn't have them getting kicked out of their cheap motel and into the cold! Haha, cheap motels make me think of hookers...hmmm...I wonder...Would Robin be the hooker? Or KF? **

**Ally Marton: Yeah, I have a small problem with staying in character, some times I just have to make them say it! .**

**Kyer: Ahahaha! Oh man, I'm about to die just thinking about the conversation between Bats and Rob when confronted with the original outfit. Oh my god... I'm totally going to have to put that in the next chapter!**

**ChiKa-RoXy: If I could draw I'd have a deviant art loaded up with photo scenes from this story! Alas, we need a deviant art person to fall in love with this story so they can draw us funny pictures v.v Lol a little Batman who likes to bite people, very interesting, I'll definitely put that in a chapter. Maybe the one after this. I dunno, but its sounds really fun!**

**The Sun Will Shine Clear: Yurp finally getting to that in this chapter!**

**Sorry I didn't answer everyone who reviewed, I'm a bit short on time at the moment, I have to pack for spring break! No worries I won't be gone for to long. At the earliest I'll be able to update on this up coming Wednesday, at the latest, Thursday or Friday. Patient with me you must be.**

Chapter eight

Robin yawned as he stretched his arms out above his head. The thick blankets fell off of his shoulders and pooled along his chest. He sighed happily as he rolled over. It had been so long since he'd slept in a warm bed...A really warm bed. Why was the bed so warm and snuggly?

Robin slowly peeled his eyes open and stared straight into the sleeping face of his source of warmth. A pale face speckled with freckles. A face only inches away from the half awake bird. It took him a moment but finally one thought entered Robin's mind. Wally.

Robin let out a surprised yelp and rammed his hands into Wally's chest, as if to push the other away. Wally's eyes jumped open and he sat up along with the hysterical Robin. He gave Robin a hurt look.

"Ow, why'd you do that?" He asked innocently as he rubbed his bare chest.

"Dude why are you in my bed!" Robin yelled as he scooted away from the speedster.

"It was cold..." Wally whined as he laid back down and pulled the covers up around him.

Robin growled as he got out of the bed, unlike Wally he had slept with his shirt and boxers, he never liked the thought of someone walking in and looking at his almost naked self. It was unsettling. Robin grabbed the edged of the comforter and yanked it off the bed and his friend in one fell swoop. But when he was able to see his friend he wished he hadn't.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" If Robin was hysterical before then he was a whole other word now.

"I told you it was cold, those survival guides tell you that when its really cold you should strip down and bundle up with someone." Wally shrugged, completely confused as to why his friend was acting so freaked out by all this.

"YEAH! WHEN ITS THIRTY BELOW AND YOUR IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING ANTARTICA!" Robin yelled as he clenched his fists. If he wasn't so embarrassed by the fact that he had just slept in the same bed as some naked guy he would have killed Wally right on the spot.

Wally just shrugged again as he too stood up and walked to his discarded boxers. "Its not that big of a deal Rob. We're bros." He said as he slipped them on.

"Bros don't sneak into my room and strip down to their birthday suit then snuggle up in bed with me!" Robin growled at Wally who just raised his hands in surrender and made his way out of the room. He rather give in to this fight then get bitten again.

Robin grumbled angrily as he looked at his bed, no way was he going to get in that bed again. The sheets would have to be burned. Hell, probably even the mattress. God Wally was too innocent for his own good.

**I'LLTAREYOUUPINTWO**

Wally sat in the kitchen watching Miss Martian as she prepared breakfast, the rest of the team was already up and also waiting for breakfast. They had all agreed to stay the night at the mountain, or more like volunteered, to get to know Rob and Wally better. So far the only new thing they had learned was that Robin slept with a kitchen knife. Every time someone looked at the knife block on the counter and saw the biggest knife missing from its place they got a chill up their spine.

Out of all the other member's M'gann seemed the most eager to get to know the odd pair. Everyone else kept saying something about personal space, but M'gann still wasn't all that good at giving people space. She did grow up on Mar's were there's no such thing as a 'bubble'.

"So Wally...You ran away shortly after you got your powers?" M'gann said as she set the timer on the stove.

Wally looked up from were he had been staring at the counter and gave a small smile to her. "Got it babe. I hear girls like the misunderstood bad bay types. Well I think you'll be pleased to know that's just what I am. So hurt by my parents and Uncle that I ran away."He gave a wink at her.

M'gann giggled. "If you were so hurt then why did you take up the name Kid Flash?"

Wally fell silent for a moment. The other's who had been listening in were sure that the martian had hit a sore spot on accident. But then Wally replied. "Well...It's a bit hard to explain. You see, I've always looked up to Uncle B. And even though I hated to admit it, even after I left I still looked up to him, and I felt like I needed to keep him close so I choose that name. Plus it sounds way better then Lil' Blur. Robin came up with that one...He's really bad with names..."Wally laughed, which seemed to break the quickly forming ice.

"Speaking of Robin where is he?" Aqualad asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, probably still in bed, he could sleep a week away if I don't wake him up. He might be awake now, just sulking because I woke him up this early." Wally shrugged as M'gann sat a plate of muffin's on the counter for the team. Wally licked his lips and grabbed as many as he could.

"You two seem pretty tight. I think this might be the first time I've seen you two apart." Artemis said as she grabbed one of the muffin's before they were all gobbled up by the speedster.

Wally swallowed then spoke. "Yeah, we've been traveling and busting baddies together for a couple of years now."

"How did you two even meet anyway?" She pressed on with a sideways warning glance from Kaldur, the Atlantian didn't want to find the team standing on uneven grounds with the duo. He didn't want to pry into their personal lives. But Artemis was curious about them, she didn't trust them.

"We'll, you see. I was walking along the stretch of road between Gotham going to Metropolis. I ran most of the way, but I was low on fuel so if I had kept that up I would have probably passed out and that wouldn't have been good. So eventually I had to stop. I was still a ways away from Metropolis, so I figured I'd tried to flag down a ride. I can't really explain what happened, but one minuet I was alone, then a car passed me, and then Robin was standing on the other side of the road. I tried to talk to him, but he threatened me..."Wally stopped as he laughed again.

"It took him some time but finally he warmed up to me and we started talking and eventually we just started hanging out and traveling from city to city together and the next thing I know we're best friends." Wally finished with smile and a shrug. Artemis didn't look very pleased with his story.

"So your saying he just appeared, out of no where?" She snapped at him, slamming her hands on the counter. This startled everyone. "Thats not possible people can't just appear out of no where!" She wanted to know who that kid was, he could be dangerous to her team, what if he was a bad guy in disguise?

"He didn't come out of no where idiot, of course he probably just walked up to the road when the car blocked my view of the other side!" Wally growled back, was she really about to pick a fight with him about Robin?

"Artemis." Kaldur warned her as he set a hand on her shoulder. Artemis leaned back a bit and seemed to calm a bit.

"If your his best friend then where did he come from before he got to the highway?" She narrowed her eyes a bit.

Wally opened his mouth to spit out a angry retort, but someone beat him to the chase.

"Is that really any of your business?" Robin asked all to calm as he walked into the kitchen and pulled the orange juice from the refrigerator. He shut the door a little to hard and the team could hear the bottles rattle against each other on the door shelves. It was obvious they had stepped on his toes with Artemis's question.

"Yes, you could be a serial killer. I mean at this point thats where all signs are pointing to. Last night we arrived at a scene covered in blood, then we had to go and find you!" Artemis glared at the boy.

Robin poured himself a glass of orange juice as she spoke, then took a long sip. When she was finished and was glaring at him his icy blue eyes slid over to match her glare with his own that held a killing intent in it. It was enough to keep her from speaking up again.

"What happened last night is my business, even though I might have wanted to kill someone last night, I didn't. And thats all that matters." With that Robin walked away, glass in hand.

Everyone was silent.

"I thought his eyes were copper..."Superboy finally spoke up.

For a moment no one spoke but then Kal and M'gann agreed that Robin's eyes had been copper not ice blue.

"His eyes are naturally blue, he just wears colored contacts when he's out on the street so people don't recognize him if they see him busting bad guys, even Robin keeps up with a secret ID. Though it doesn't really matter seeing as how he lives as Robin 24/7. He's all hero and no normal." Wally said slowly as he got up and put the juice back in the fridge.

Wally left soon after, going bird hunting it seemed.

"Artemis...I think it would be best if you try not to pry into Robin's life so much..."Kaldur said slowly.

"Why? By what Wally said he doesn't seem to have a life other then his life as Robin, it's not like it would hurt to know who the heck he is." Artemis said as she took a seat on a stool by the counter.

"Think about it Artemis. People don't completely forsake their name just because they want to. Robin buried his name for a reason, and I think it's wrong of you to want to dig it up and pick the bones clean." With that Kal left the kitchen as well.

Soon Superboy and Miss.M left. Leaving Artemis to consider her stance on finding out who Robin was. She felt like she needed to know, like if she didn't she'd be letting a lunatic run around free as a bird. No pun intended. But then again...Was it wrong?

Wrong or not she was going to find out the bird's past. If there was one thing she learned from her father and all his dodgy friends. It was to never trust someone without a name.

**Balah. Not as much as I would have liked to get done. But I'm way to tired to keep going. Night everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello hello!**

**HonourProject: Yeah...He's got that attitude that draws people in, and with a face like that I can say he'd get a lot of customers ;D. Oh but of course, shes always suspicious.**

**Tears of the Moon 17: Haha, I can't agree more with you there. But alas Artemis is a good source of suspense and juicy drama when meddling in the lives of others :p I can't kill her off yet.**

**ChiKa-RoXy: I would have done that, and also updated my other story at the same time. But I had to leave in the morning so that was a no-no. Haha, yush mini-bats is on the way!**

**Shadowtail43: Why thank you I'm flattered. C:**

**Ally: Yush well its much more fun to have her sticking her nose in peoples business now isn't it? Yes! You gotta love Wally, I know I do! **

**I don't own Young Justice.**

**See that, I put Young Justice instead of YJ. LunarRosePlague: Changing it up since 1996.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter nine

The air in the mountain had been a bit tense since that mornings earlier spat between Robin and Artemis in the kitchen at breakfast. Things only got heavier when Robin had joined the rest of the team along with Wally in sitting around the lounge area and watching tv.

No one spoke a word.

Robin was slouched against a the back of the love seat, he looked as though nothing had ever happened. Wally sat beside him pestering Robin about something, but was being promptly ignored by his partner in crime. Artemis, much like Robin, sat on the couch between Conner and Megan as if nothing happened. Megan, Conner, and Kaldur kept looking between the blonde and the raven haired teen, as if waiting for something to happen.

The tense silence was broken when the computer announced Batman's arrival. The large bat walked in to the room and glanced at each teen before his gaze settled on Robin. The two stared at each other for a long moment as if having a telepathic conversation when everyone knew they were both perfectly human. Finally Robin sighed heavily and shoved a pestering Wally off of himself and followed Batman out of the room.

"Whatever you do don't drink the koolaid Rob!" Wally yelled after his friend.

"Is it just me or are those two nearly twins?" Artemis pitched in.

"They do appear to be similar in some ways...Batman and Robin seem to have a understanding of each other definitely." Kaldur said as he looked at the blonde. Then as an after thought he looked to Wally and added; "does Robin personally know Batman?"

All eyes were on the speedster then. "Ha! Are you joking? Of course not, why when me and him where clearly trying to avoid the JLA for all those years, would he strike up a friendship with Batman. Who need I remind you is kind of like the unofficial leader of the JLA."

"I thought Superman was the leader of the Justice League." Superboy said with a raised eyebrow.

"No way, everyone knows he's just a front, Batman is the real man with the plan. How could you not know this? Have you been living under a rock or something?" Wally said jokingly.

"Actually I was living in a pod in a secret underground laboratory..."Superboy said with furrowed eyebrows.

Wally was caught off guard with that one. "Oh, uh, heh..." Wally fell silent not sure what to say anymore. Then as if struck by lightning his eyes lit up. "Hey, you guys wanna help me get Robin?"

Kaldur looked worridly at the others. Artemis however looked all to eager to accept.

"Sure, whats the plan?" She smiled at Wally.

The others didn't seem to have much of an option so they slowly nodded along with the idea of pranking Robin.

"First things first...Where can we get one of Batman's suits?" Wally smirked evilly at the idea.

**NANANANANANANANABATMAN!**

Robin walked into the living room like area of the mountain after he had finsihed his little conversation with Batman. It had been a...Unusual conversation to say the least. Don't get him wrong, Robin could understand where the man was coming from but god he really didn't want to talk about anything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. He wasn't sure if Batman was asking him all those questions about if he was alright because the he was concerned or he was simply curious and on the prowl for a up-coming homicidal maniac running around in Mount Justice.

Either way Robin had made sure that he didn't let on to to much about his personal self. He didn't like it when people worried about him, it made him feel selfish and like a attention whore.

Robin paused his thoughts as he looked around the living area and saw that no one was so much as moving an inch. The YJ team plus Wally all sat right where he had left them, only this time they were as still as statues.

"You do know that sitting still won't make you invisible..."He said slowly as he appraoched the back of the loveseat, standing right beside Wally's head. \

Wally then turned and looked at him. And thats when he knew that he was in serious trouble.

"Hey Rob." Wally had that creepy child molester look on his face and was using his weird seductive voice, as if to try and lure Robin in.

"Oh no. Not again. Not with that face, every time you get that face you do something horrible to me!" Robin growled as he backed away, but he didn't have enough time to run as Wally pounced on him, soon followed by the rest of the YJ team.

**DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN**

"Hey, where's Wally and the rest of the kids?" Flash asked as he and the other mentors entered the mountain. Superman was with them as well surprisingly enough. They had come to see how the team was doing and to discuss their latest guests at the mountain.

"When I contacted Batman earlier he said they would be awaiting us right outside the Zeta beams..." Jon said as he and the others made their way into the kitchen/lounge/living room area. They paused as they saw a dark brooding figure sitting on a tall stool around the island in the kitchen. The group slowly approached.

"Batman? You ok? You look a bit...Different..." Oliver asked as they stepped into the kitchen and watched the Dark Knight begin to shake as he was hunched over, hiding his face. Was he shaking out of fear? No way. Maybe he was crying? Psht. Angry? Bingo.

Suddenly the Bat clad hero jumped out of his seat and stormed up to Oliver and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. Batman stood a good bit shorter then his normal height, he also had lost some muscle mass.

"Call me Batman again and I swear I'll chop you up and throw your sorry bits and pieces on some bread and have myself a Green Arrow sandwich." Said the imposter with a growl that might have possibly put the real Batman to shame.

"Who-Wait...Robin? Why are you wearing Batman's suit? Where are the others?" Flash asked as he identified the impersonator.

Robin snapped his deadly gaze on the older hero. The Batman suit was to large for him and it was evident, the cape dragged dangerously on the floor, and the rest of it hung off of him in waves.

"I didn't choose to put this stupid rapist outfit on! Your damn nephew and his freaking power ranger squad decided to shove me inside and to make matters worse." He paused as he tugged desperately at the cowl of the suit. "THEY GLUED THIS DAMN MASK ONTO MY FACE!"

Superman was trying his hardest not to laugh, as were the others. A miniature Batman throwing a tantrum was just insanely funny. Robin saw the man of steel trying his best not to bust out laughing, he growled and stood in front of the man with a challenge in his eyes.

"You wanna go boy scout?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

That was the last straw. Superman busted out laughing, followed by a few other members. Robin's face twisted up into pure hate and anger. He turned sharply on his heel and stormed out of the room. As he was walking away he tripped over the cape and fell. He curse Wally and the other's loudly as he got back off and headed straight for the bathroom. Slamming the door on his way in.

Batman entered the room then, though his cowl hid the action every one knew he had one brow raised. "Why are you all laughing?"

**BETTERWATCHYOURBACKBABY**

Finally. Robin sighed in relief and exhaustion as he peeled away the Batman's cowl and threw it to the side. It had taken some time but finally he had pried the glue off his face. Lucky for him it was only plastered to his forehead and not his hair.

He pushed himself out of the rest of the Batman suit and crumpled it in a pile on the floor. He straightened his own cloths which had been underneath the suit the entire time. Being fully clothed and in that suit had caused him to sweat a bit. So not wishing to smell like sweat anymore he peeled his shirt off and threw it to the floor as well. Then he started working on his pants buttons.

Just as he was about to start tugging down his pants the bathroom door behind him came open.

Artemis opened the bathroom door, unaware that anyone was in there. Normally if she walked in on someone she would close the door quickly and apologize and suffer through the following days of awkwardness to come. But something made her freeze as soon as she opened that door and saw Robin's bare torso staring back at her.

Before her Robin stood, his back facing her. His back was covered in scars, small, large, you name it and it was there. A few across the top of his shoulder blade near his neck and shoulder were a few scars that looked like he had been stabbed at several times with a lit cigarette. It was a horrible sight, his body looked so tattered and broken, the complete opposite of his fiery attitude that he spat back into everyone's faces.

Robin whipped around to see Artemis staring at him. They both paled considerably. She had seen him. The real him. The part of him that was secret, the part of him that showed his past. Realizing then they they had been standing there for some time in utter silence he finally choked something out.

"G-get the hell out of here!" Robin shouted as he picked up the closet thing to him (a bar of soap) and flung it at Artemis who quickly slammed the door closed. The bar of soap hitting the door instead. Artemis stood outside the door for a long moment thinking about all that she had seen.

She had to get answers and now.

With what now was anger flaring in her eyes she stormed to the kitchen were she knew that the team and Wally were currently having dinner. The mentors had already left after a short and lighthearted scolding to the team for gluing the Bat-cowl onto Robin's head. So now it was just them and the two boys in the mountain.

Artemis stormed into the kitchen and walked to the table were Wally sat eating. She came up right next to him and slammed her hand down beside his plate. Everyone looked up at her in shock and confusion.

"What the hell happened to Robin?" She demanded.

Wally slammed his hand on the table in a similar fashion and stood up to face her head on. "What do you mean? Nothing's happened to Robin!" He snapped back. The other's at the table sat silent. Watching the scene play out.

"I saw him Wally, just now in the bathroom. I saw the scars Wally! What happened to him?" She demanded again.

At this everyone at the table sat as still as statues.

Wally was caught off guard by this but soon regained himself and met her demand head on with a red hot hate that scared Artemis a little. "No you didn't Artemis. You didn't see anything. There for you wouldn't have anything to tell anyone about now would you? No! So why don't you shut the fuck up and go on about you business like none of this ever happened! Because it didn't!" He yelled as loudly as he could at her face. He glared at the other's at the table as if to give them the same message that they didn't hear anything. Then in a flash he was gone.

**Urg. Took so long to freaking write. I kept getting distracted by funny youtube videos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh dear, I have been having the worst writers block in all of history. I've been trying to write TRH chapter 11 for a while now, its almost done, thank god. So then I figured I should pay a bit more attention to updating this one to seeing as how I'm not as stumped on what to write for this.**

**Redbird the III: Oh my goodness! I totally forgot all about Roy! And for me to say he's one of my favorites! I am royally ashamed of my bad fanism towards him v.v **

**...Is it just me or does that make any sense?**

**Ricta: I know I know, but I just can't help myself with all the cliffhangers! When I'm reading a story and they leave it off with a cliffhanger I'm like "Rah! I'm going to eat someone I'm so angry!" But when I write one I'm like: "Mwhahahahahhaahaha! Suspense!" That is totally whacked up jack...**

**ChiKa-RoXy: Uh! Yush! . Protective Wally is the most adowablest thing since Mini-Bats! Haha that would be funny. But alas, gooey stuffs will have to await a gooey moment, because shit's about to hit the fan in this chapter.**

**Nightlover2: Oh my goodness, at first I thought your name was Nightwinglover2 and I had a major geek out/ fangirl squealing episode. Le sigh, Nightwing is prolly my favortie superhero in the history of ever. **

**Random obsession: I plan to :)**

**Dextra2: eh, who knows, he could have had one in the past. **

**Shadowtail43: Doctor hurry! She needs more and fast!**

**Coming right away nurse hotstuff!**

**.**

**I don't own YJ!**

**Enjoy or die...die of not being awesome .**

Chapter ten

Wally found Robin sitting on his bed, his elbows propped on his knees and his head buried in his hands. His hair was wet, must have taken a shower. He only had on a pair of his pants, his shirt lay beside him on the bed. No use in wearing it when he was sure everyone already knew about the scars, half of him believed that Wally probably told them the story of it all when questioned about their origins.

He didn't lift his head as Wally sat down next to Robin, he picked up the discarded shirt and held it in his hands. The white cotton looked so clean, cleaner then anything he'd seen in years.

"They saw..." Robin suddenly said, it was low, and at first Wally wasn't sure if it was real at all.

"I didn't tell them."This caused a reaction from Robin. The boy sat up and looked at Wally a bit surprised.

"You...Didn't tell them?" Robin said almost disbelieving the statement. Wally shook his head and looked at his friend and gave him a small smile.

Robin was silent for a long moment. "You know what we have to do, don't you?" The raven haired teen asked.

Wally looked back down at the shirt in his hands. "Yeah, I know... Tonight?" Wally asked looking back over at Robin, who held out a hand, asking for his shirt.

"Yeah, once everyone's asleep. It'll be a couple of hours till then though. We should stay in here and only go out when we need to, I don't want everyone jumping on us asking us questions. Its best just to cut our ties at midnight and run..." Robin said as he stood and slipped on his white t-shirt. He reached for his zip up hoodie on the night stand and pulled it on as well. Though he left it unzipped.

"And never look back." Wally added. He could do that, run and never look back. He'd been doing it for years. He was good at running, and add that with Robin's knack for hiding and they were practically non-existent for a while. And when someone eventually found them, they'd run away all over again. It had always been like that. Only maybe now it would be a bit harder. No one could stay hidden from the Justice League for very long. But maybe if that hopped countries or something. But then- where would they get that kind of money?

Robin looked over and saw the defeated look on Wally's face, he had a pretty good guess the boy was thinking about how he had started running and had yet to stop. He rested his hand on the ginger's shoulder and once the other boy looked at him he gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about it Wally, I've got this under control. We'll get away from them, and they will never find us."

"Huh, usually when you say you've got this under control thats when we run to him. And when we run to him thats when we know that we don't have anything under control..." Wally said returning the small smile, though it was forced.

"I know you don't like him. I don't like him. But if we want to stay hidden for a long time, then he's the one to go to." Robin said as he sat back down next to Wally.

"Yeah I know. But every time we ask for help he gives us those awful tasks, I'm still can't get that little girls face out of my head Rob. I can't believe you used to work for him..."

"I didn't have a choice, it was either him or die on the street. I'm not to proud of what I did when I worked for him, and thats why I have to run, no matter the cost..."

The boys exchanged a look with each other. A look that said they knew they would both regret their decision latter on. But getting away from the questions was more important. If they saw Robin's scars then it wouldn't be long until they saw Wally's.

**TILLEVERYTHINGBURNS**

"They haven't come out of there in hours...I mean I think I saw wally darted out of there and to the bathroom a while ago, but thats besides the point..."Artemis said as she talked to the image of her mentor on the screen. The rest of Young Justice stood behind her.

"I think we over stepped a major line...We shouldn't have demanded that of Wally." Kaldur said slowly.

"He cares a lot for Robin, he got so angry. I didn't think anyone like him could just blow up like that."M'gann said with a guilty look at the floor. She should have stopped Artemis from yelling at Wally like that. But she didn't, no one did.

On the screen Green Arrow cocked an eyebrow, as did Flash who stood in the watch tower computer center wanting to see what exactly had gotten Wally all upset. "What do you mean? What did you demand him to do?" Flash asked as he stepped forward to lean over the back of GA's chair.

"We asked him about the scars..." Superboy said off handidly.

"Scars? What scars?"GA asked now.

"The scars I saw that nearly covered every inch of Robin. And half of those didn't look like he got them from running around saving people on the street. Some looked like cigarette burns. And last I checked villains didn't use their pack of smokes to rob a bank." Artemis said with narrowed eyes.

The league members looked a bit surprised to hear about this. Artemis recounted the entire story, of how she had accidentally seen Robin in the bathroom, and how Wally had acted towards getting questioned. By the end of it neither Legauer looked pleased or like they had an idea as to all this.

"Go to bed, it's late, we'll deal with this in the morning. I'll send someone over to check on Robin and KF in a while..." Green Arrow said just before the connection was cut.

Kaldur was the first to walk away, there was nothing else they could do except take the mentor's advice and get some sleep. He was soon followed by all the others.

**BURNINGTHEIRLIES**

Roy couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Ollie had asked him to go to the mountain and check on the new arrivals who had been acting a bit fishy. Roy didn't understand why he had to come in and check, he wasn't even part of the JLA! But he couldn't help his natural curiosity about the two, Robin and Kid Flash as he'd learned. If they were up to something and he stopped them, then surely the JLA would see that he wasn't a kid anymore.

He walked into the Mountain and leaned on the back of the couch. This was the only way out, unless they somehow managed to get Red Tornado open the hanger doors, or they could hold their breath long enough to swim out to the ocean. Which both he doubted. So if they wanted to get out they'd have to go through him. And if they did anything else he'd be able to hear it from here.

Red Arrow stood there for a long while, nothing really happening. As the clock ticked on to midnight he heard something. He turned his head at just the right moment to catch two shadows sneaking about the hallway and making their way around him.

"You can stop the sneaking act, its not working very well for you." He said casually, still leaning against the back of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest and his domino masked eyes in slits.

"Ha, I guess you caught us." Wally said with a nervous smile on his lips, he and Robin soon emerged from the shadows of the room and stood just a few steps from Red Arrow.

"Yeah I did. Why where you sneaking around in the first place? Sneaking out to report to your criminal employer? Working for the Injustice League? Spying on us?" Roy bombarded them with questions.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses cowboy." Wally said as he raised his hands up in defense.

"We aren't working for anyone. We just want to get the hell out of here and away from these people. They don't understand a damn thing and its getting really annoying. So we were just gonna leave, why stay in a place where everyone treats you like some kid who got beat by his mommy?" Robin growled as he stepped up closer to Roy, as if challenging him. Wally shook his head at the temperamental acrobat. One day that razor blade tongue of his was going to get him killed.

Roy was silent for a very long moment. They just wanted to leave...Because everyone treated them like kids. He could relate to that. Besides there was something strange about this kid. Robin, he'd heard about his bad mouth and biting habits. Roy just couldn't seem to not trust him, it was like he'd know the kid for his entire life. It was really strange, he felt like he knew him and Wally.

"Well? Are you gonna stand there all night or what?" Robin snapped again.

"No I'm not gonna stand here all night..."Robin and Wally both tensed a little, ready for a fight. "I'm going to go with you." This caught both off guard.

"What why?" "What if we don't want you to come with us?" Both boy's growled at him.

"Because I know exactly how you two feel. All my life every hero I've ever met has treated me like a dog, like a kid, and I'm sick of it! Even now when I've gone my own way they send me out on stupid tasks and when I mess up even once they act like I blew up the earth. Childs play and I'm sick of it. And if you don't want me then to bad. I can help you and you can help me."

Robin looked at Wally for a long moment, it was like they were having their own conversation. And oddly enough Roy could guess what they were thinking. They were wondering if he was telling the truth and not just some lacky for the JLA.

"I don't work for the Justice League, nor would I ever want to. You don't have anything to worry about with me, unless of course you step on my toes then I'll shoot you through the eye." Roy said with a deep growl.

Wally just laughed. "I think you and Rob are going to be great friends!" Wally said as he slung an arm over Robin's shoulders then Roy's.

"Tch, you trust people to easily." Robin and Roy grumbled together. Both boys glared at each other, but it was broken when Wally started laughing again and Robin and Roy cracked the smallest of smiles.

"So before we go out and take on the world whats your name?" Wally asked as the three made their way to the exit of the cave.

"Red Arrow, but you can call me Roy, Roy Harper."

"Dude, you totally just sounded like James Bond."

"Shut up Wally before you wake everyone in the mountain up."

"Sheesh Rob, could possibly be in a better mood?"

"Don't make me bite you."

"Roy save me!"

"Hell no, your on your own."

**BURNINGMYDREAMS**

The trio soon stood atop a warehouse in the warehouse district of Gotham. Robin looked down at a group of lowlifes hanging about. But soon enough they moved on.

"So who exactly are we meeting about getting us off the radar?"Roy asked as he peered down at the leaving group.

"Red Hood." Wally said as he stood off to the side messing with the sleeve on his jacket.

"And that is?" Roy asked again.

"Jason." Wally answered.

"Not his name! I want to know _who _he is." Roy emphasized.

This time Robin answered for him.

"My brother."

**Phew, all done. Oh and another thing. Yes Jason is older then Dick in this one. I'll explain how they know each other in the next chapter. Seeing as how they couldn't have possibly met each other through Batman. And neither of them where ever adopted by Bruce so yeah...**

**Review?**


End file.
